The Elements
by SoccerActingViolinBookGeek
Summary: Amu is starting her second year in Middle School and everything is different. There is a new girl who has a sad secret, Rima's parents are getting divorced, and even more surprises. Lots of Character Tranformations. RimaXNagi AmuXTadase KukaiXUtau
1. Rima's Troubles, and Friendly Teachers

"Amu are you excited for your second year of Middle School?", Ran asked me, as we walked down sidewalk next to Rima and Kusukusu, Dia, Miki, and Su floating behind me. I looked up at Ran who grinning at me. I nodded smiling up at her.

"Very!", I said pulling down my uniform shirt, which was just like the boy's only with a skirt and a yellow tie. I had altered it just like I had with my Elementary School uniform. I turned to Rima who wore her yellow uniform the way she had wore it last year. A skirt with socks that came up past her skirt. Her jacket was to big for her, and her long, thick blonde hair was hanging down.

"What about you Rima-chan? Are you excited?", I asked her. My pink hair was in a high ponytail tied with a X clip. I was also wearing the choker necklace that Rima had gotten me for my thirteenth birthday. It had a pink heart, a blue spade, a green club, and a yellow diamond. She knew me so well. Rima shrugged.

"Not really. I suppose it will be the same as it was last year", Rima said shrugging. I nodded, use to Rima's emotionless attitude. Kusukusu smiled, giggling.

"Rima-chan is excited! She wouldn't stop talking about it today at breakfast!", Kusukusu said smiling. Rima-chan got a shocked expression on her face, and she turned to Kusukusu.

"I told you to keep that quiet!", Rima snapped at Kusukusu. Kusukusu giggled. Dia flew over to Rima.

"There is no reason for you to feel ashamed Rima-chan. Amu-chan is your best friend, you can trust her", Dia said winking at Rima. Rima stared at Dia shocked. Just then I heard someone clear their throat. Rima and I turned around swiftly. I gasped. This girl was, well something! She had jet black hair, with white streaks in it. Her hair was in two long braids, and were tied together with yellow string. Her tie looked more like a necklace, and her jacket was unbuttoned as was the first two buttons to her top. Her skirt was short, and she was wearing yellow and black striped stockings. Her boots came up all the way to her knees like Nadeshiko's use to. Her eyes were a pretty green color, and she had tiny freckles against her pale skin. She smiled at us.

"Hello", the girl said with her hands behind her back. Her smile was blinding. I blinked, and stared at her with my mouth open. The girl chuckled.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and your friend, but this fell out of your bag!", the girl said, beaming and holding out a piece of paper. I noticed how perfect her hands seemed to be. I took the paper and looked at it. It was a notice form telling me I could continuing being an Element at Sukwai Middle. The Elements were kind of like the Guardians at my old school. There was the Earth Element which was held by Kukai who was in his third year of middle school. The Air Element which Rima held. The Fire Element which was held by Tadase, the Water Element which was held by me, and the Light Element which was held by Nagihiko. I stuffed it back in my bag.

"Uh thanks?", I said making it sound a bit more of a question instead of a thank you. The girl tilted her head, bended her knee across her leg, and smiled.

"Oh no problem! I'm glad I could help! I hope to see you later!", the girl said waving, and walking past us. I turned to Rima who stared after the girl.

"Doesn't she seem a little to happy?", Rima asked as we continued to walk. I shrugged, while Su twirled above our heads.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy. I'm glad she's so peppy with the world. She looks like there isn't a thing that could upset her!", Su exclaimed. I smiled up at Su. She was always so happy. Rima sighed.

"No one is ever completely worry free. Just because she's seems happy doesn't mean she is. It's her outside character. It probably means that there is something really bad with her because of how happy she is", Rima said expressionless. I stared at her. Was that true? She didn't look like there was anything wrong with her. She seemed out of her way to be nice. Like she enjoys it. I shook my head. Rima was never happy when people were to happy. She wanted to give people real happiness, and laughter, but when she wasn't the one, she felt people were being happy for the wrong reasons. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When approached the gates of the school where we were met by our three favorite boys!

"Tadase! Kukai! Nagi!", I cried running over to them. I found myself in Tadase arms first as he swung me around. Hotori Tadase-kun was my boyfriend. He had the most beautiful blonde hair, and pink eyes. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Amu-chan! I was afraid you might be late! Our Water Element can't be late for school! Class starts in thirty minutes, and after Home Room we have an assembly. Apparently, we are getting a new Element", Tadase said smiling. I stared shocked.

"Really? Who?", I asked grabbing his arms excitedly. Rima rolled her eyes. Nagi turned to her. He bowed, his long purple hair falling past his ears. Rhythm grinned at him.

"Good morning Mashiro-chan", Nagi said smiling at her. I saw Rima's cheeks turned a light pink. Ran and Kusukusu grinned.

"Rima-chan is blushing! Rima-chan is blushing!", the two sang. Rima lifted her hand, and flicked Kusukusu. Kusukusu stopped her chanting while Ran giggled. Just then the bell rang. Kukai stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Time for class. I'll see you guys at the assembly, then lunch, then the Elements meeting after school, okay?", Kukai said. We all nodded heading for class, me with Tadase's arm wrapped around my waist. Once we got inside, Tadase kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you after class okay?", he said. I smiled nodding, while Rima rolled her eyes. After that we went to separate classes. Nagi and Rima were in the same homeroom class as I was in. We were in the Lunar Class while Tadase was in the Solar Class. We opened the door, and everyone got silent. I walked in with my bag swung over my back. I made my way to the back of the room, by the window. There was a girl with blue hair and brown eyes in front of me. She turned around when I sat down.

"H-hello Hinamori-chan! I-I just wanted t-to say how ex-excited I am to b-be sitting in fr-front of you!", the girl finally managed to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks", I said with a nod. Rima took the seat next to me. She looked at the girl.

"You shouldn't be so familiar. We are after all the Elements of this school", Rima said quietly and expressionless. The girl looked shocked, and guilty. Nagi took the seat in front of Rima, and looked over at the girl. He smiled at her.

"It's okay. We are just like all the other students in this school. What's your name?", Nagi asked the girl. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"R-Runtino Ak-Akki", the girl said smiling up at Nagi. Miki, Su, Dia, and Ran giggled.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Nagi!", Ran said. Miki chuckled.

"She's not the only one, but she might have some completion", Miki said glancing at Rima. Kusukusu giggled. Rima shot her a glare. She tapped Nagi on the shoulder, and he whipped around quickly, his long hair barley missing Rima.

"You shouldn't be so welcoming to the other students. We are special, and the others should know. How are they going to listen to us when we tell them about rules and important stuff if they think we are just like them", Rima asked him, her eyebrows raised. I had to agree she had a bit of a point. Nagi looked a bit taken aback, and opened his mouth to speak just as our teacher walked in. She was a tall woman, with long dark green hair. She had blue eyes and she even had freckles. She smiled.

"Hey everybody, my name is Tyzua Nayumi, but you can just call me Nayumi, Nayumi-chan, or Nayumi-sensei", the woman said writing it on the board. She looked a little to young to be a teacher, but she was really nice. Everyone stood up, and bowed.

"Good morning Nayumi-sensei", the whole class chanted. Nayumi laughed. As everyone sat back down Rima raised her hand. Nayumi smiled.

"Yes Mashiro-chan?", Nayumi asked her. Rima stood back up.

"If you're our teacher shouldn't we call you Tyzua-sensei? You aren't our friend, you are our instructor. The only reason you are here is because you are paid to", Rima said emotionless. Everyone stared at her. The boys in awe, the girls glaring.

"She's so cool!"

"She's so stuck up!"

"Wasn't she in your class last year?"

"I remember her from last year."

"Her hair is beautiful!"

"Look how short she is!"

I heard everyone whispering these things, the boys whispering compliments, the girls whispering insults. Everyone turned to Nayumi waiting. To everyone's surprise she smiled, laughing.

"Very good Ms. Mashiro-chan, but since this is after all my class, and you are my student, I want you to be comfortable with me. And since I am getting paid to teach you, I find more students listen to me if they like me. And beside I find it a bit of an upside if I'm getting paid to teach a bunch of students who listen, and are eager to learn", Nayumi said smiling. Everyone gaped at her. Rima nodded.

"Fair enough, but if you don't mind I will call you Tyuza-sensei?", Rima asked. Nayumi nodded, and Rima sat back down. Nayumi went on to explain what we would be learning this semester. I turned to Rima, who wasn't listening to anything, but was reading a gag under her desk.

"Rima-chan, why did you correct the teacher? I don't think anyone cares what we call her", I asked her. Nagi turned in his seat to listen. Rima sighed.

"People shouldn't pretend to be something they are not. They just want to brainwash us, to make us think we are all friends", Rima said, not looking up from her gag. Nagi and I exchanged glances.

"Your parents have been fighting again, haven't they?", Nagi asked Rima. Rima stopped turning the page in mid-turn. She looked up at Nagi, frowning.

"It is none of your business", she said to Nagi, glaring at him. Nagi took the hint, and turned around. Dia and Kusukusu shared a concerned glance, while Su, Miki, and Ran looked at Rima, sadness in their faces. I ripped out a piece of paper, and got out a pen.

**Rima, what's wrong?**

I passed it over to Rima, and it landed in her lap, on top of her gag. She sighed, and looked at it. She closed her gag, and set the note on her desk. She got out her notebook, and her pen. Then she passed the notebook back to me.

_It's nothing._

I gave her a look.

**Don't play that with me Mashiro Rima! I know when there is something wrong! You never speak out of turn, and you never talk back to Nagi!**

_I always talk back to Nagihiko_

**Okay this is true, but you are even more stern than you usually are. You are going out of your way. What's up!**

_Nothing, Amu, I already told you!_

**Rima we are suppose to be best friends. You can tell me anything!**

Rima expression turned shocked, as she looked back up at me. I smiled and nodded.

_Are you serious? About us being best friends?_

**Of course we are! **

Rima stared at this for awhile, before sighing.

_My parents told me last night that they are getting a divorce._

**Oh Rima I am so sorry!**

_You shouldn't be. They are fighting now about who's going to have custody of me._

**Rima I can't believe this! I feel so bad for you! Is there anything I could do?**

_No. No you can't. They've already decided no matter how much I tried to change their minds. I have to meet with a lawyer in a week about who I want to go with, not that it will make much of a difference. Nobody ever takes the kid's opinion. _

**Not true! You are a very strong hearted girl! They will have to listen to you! If you don't mind me asking, which parent would you choose?**

_There isn't really a difference. Both work all the time, both complain, both are the same. If I had to choose I would probably chose my mom. The mothers usually win anyway._

**Oh Rima! I don't want you to have to go through this! Don't worry you won't go through it alone, I'll be right beside you the whole way!**

_Thanks Amu, that means a lot to me. Do you promise not to tell Tadase, Nagihiko, or Kukai about this? _

**Of course Rima! I won't breath it to a soul!**

"Mashiro, Hinamori is there something you would like to share with the class?", Nayumi suddenly asked. Rima and I both jumped in our seats. Rima and I shook our heads. Nayumi smiled a knowing smile, and returned to her teaching. Rima and I exchanged smiles. Nagi turned to us. What, he mouthed. Rima winked at me, and I silently laughed.

When class finally ended, Nayumi said goodbye to everyone before they left. Just as I was about to walk out of the door, Nayumi called Rima and I to her desk.

"Can I stay too, Nayumi-sensei?", Nagi asked. Nayumi smiled at Nagi, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Fujisaki-kun, but I need to talk to these two alone", Nayumi said smiling. Nagi looked over at us.

"We'll be out in a second. Go ahead to the assembly", I told him. He nodded, before bowing to Nayumi, and leaving. I turned back to her, worried. Nayumi folded her hands.

"I understand that the first day classes don't usually say anything interesting or give out homework, but I would like it if maybe you could discuss things during lunch, or your time after school and not during my class", Nayumi said looking at both Rima and I.

"Nayumi-sensei we are so sorry-", but Nayumi held up a hand, cutting me off.

"I know you are. Look I know you two are friends. Even more so I know what it is like to have your best friend sitting next to you during homeroom, but if this keeps up I am going to have to separate you. Now I don't want to have to do this because I know that you two enjoy being together, and I know that the moment I separate the Elements that not only will they not get anything done, but neither will their 'fans'", Nayumi said smiling. Rima and I smiled at each other.

"Now I hope that maybe you guys can keep what you have to say to yourself until you are out of class, especially since you two are Elements and the other students, young and old, look up to you. Now run off, the assembly starts soon", Nayumi said. We bowed to her.

"Thank you Nayumi-sensei!", I said getting ready to walk away, before Rime opened her mouth.

"Why did you want Nagihiko to leave?", Rima asked. Nayumi grinned, chuckling to herself.

"I want my pupils to like me, and I have a feeling Fujisaki-kun wouldn't be to pleased if I told off the girl he likes", Nayumi said winking. Rima looked taken aback. She recovered, bowing.

"Thank you Tyuza-sensei", Rima said, wrapping her arm around mine, and pulling me out of the room.


	2. The New Element

As we entered the auditorium the loud noise of talking filled out ears. I had no idea how we were going to get through everyone, when Rima suddenly tugged on my arm and pulled me through the crowd. Finally we made it backstage, were Kukai and Nagi were waiting. They were both wearing black pants, and a white top with a green tie that was exactly like the girls yellow ones, except for the fact that they were well green. Over there shirts was a black jacket, outlined with white. Kukai had his hands in his pocket, while Nagi had his on a clipboard. Kukai grinned when he saw Rima and I.

"Rima-chan, Amu finally! Now all we need is Tadase, and we are good to go!", Kukai said clapping his hands together. Nagi looked up from his clipboard. He smiled at Rima and I.

"Hey! What did Nayumi-senpai want?", Nagi asked us. Rima and I exchanged a look. I opened my mouth to answer, but Rima beat me to it.

"We were passing notes in class, and she asked us if we could not do it during her teaching", Rima said simply, walking away, ending the conversation. Nagi gave me a confused, but I shook my head. Nagi nodded.

"Here Amu-chan, take this", Nagi said handing me a medal. I took it. The medal was tied together with a blue ribbon. The medal it's self was silver with a W implanted in it. I lifted it over my head and set it down right above my chest. I looked back up at Nagi, who wasn't paying any attention, but was watching Rima as she talked to Kusukusu. I grinned at him. They would be so good for each other.

"Uh Nagi?", I asked him, snapping my fingers. He jumped a little, coming back from plant Rima.

"Oh sorry Amu, did you say something?", Nagi asked, readjusting his hold on the clip board. I shook my head.

"Ah no. I was wondering what was with the medal? What happened to the tie pins?", I asked him. We use to have tie pins that had the first letter of the element we were. Nagi smiled, handing Kukai a medal with a green ribbon. The medal was gold with a E in it.

"They replaced them with medals, because the pins were to tiny. Don't worry you don't have to wear it all the time", Nagi said winking. I smiled, grateful. Nagihiko in some ways was almost exactly like Nadeshiko. Rima came back over to us, and stared at the medal around my neck.

"What's that?", she asked pointing to it. She had to point up, because of how short she was. Nagi held his breath as she pasted him. I couldn't help but think that he has it bad for that girl.

"A medal", I said proudly, not giving her a direct answer. She hated that. Kusukusu, Ran, Su, and Dia giggled. Rima rolled her eyes.

"I know that, what I mean is why are you wearing it? Don't we have tie pins?", Rima asked. Nagi opened his mouth to answer, but before he did Rima held of her hand.

"I didn't ask you so don't answer", Rima said, still looking at me when she said this. Nagi and I gaped at her. How did she do that? I smiled. Rima might seem rude, but that is what made her Rima. If everyone knew Rima the way I did, everyone would understand her.

"They replaced it because no one could the see the pin. So we have to wear these because no one will miss this", I said lifting the medal and letting it fall back. Rima grabbed her medal off of Nagi's clipboard before Nagi could hand it to her. It had a white ribbon, was made of gold, like Kukai's, and had an A in it. She lifted it over her head and then let it fall. The medal went all the way to her stomach, right above her bellybutton. Her and I exchanged a glance before we both broke out into laughter. These were the moments that we really shared together. Just then Tadase came running over to us, his black jacket had come undone. I ran over to him.

"Tadase what happened?", I asked him, kissing him on the cheek, and buttoning up his jacket for him. He sighed, running a pale hand through his hair.

"Somebody busted my lock, so I couldn't get into my locker! I can't believe I'm late! An Element should never be late for an assembly!", Tadase said, taking the medal Nagi just handed him. It had a red ribbon, and was silver like mine only it had a F in it. Kiseki shook his head.

"Subjects should never ever damage their king's things! We will find out who did this, and get the crook expelled!", Kiseki demanded, sticking his fist in his hand. The Guardian Characters rolled their eyes while Daichi, Kusukusu, and Dia giggled. Just then our Chairman, Runuko-senpai came backstage. He was a big man, but it was all fat. His hair was starting to bald, and he had the biggest beard ever. He clapped his hands when he saw us.

"Alright all the Elements are here. Fujisaki you can give me the clipboard so you can put on your medal. Now I want you to go onto stage in order. Souma go on first, then Mashiro, I will go, then Hotori, Hinamori, and then Fujisaki. Got it?", Runuko-senpai asked us. We all nodded. Runuko-senpai grabbed the clipboard, and waited for Nagi to put on his medal. Nagi nodded, taking his medal. It had a golden ribbon, with a copper medal that had the letter L in it. The Chairman nodded. He cleared his throat, and the curtains to the stage raised. Everyone in the auditorium got quiet. Kukai smiled, winked at the rest of us, and then started on stage. Everyone clapped when Kukai got on. He waved to everyone. Then Rima took a deep breath and walked on stage. Everyone clapped for her too, but she didn't wave or smile. Then the chairman, and like Kukai and Rima everyone clapped. Tadase squeezed my hand before going on, and then I followed, and then Nagi. Everyone clapped, until Runuko-senpai cleared his throat.

"Good day students. I am your chairman Runuko-senpai. Next to me are your Elements. The Elements are your protectors. They hold all your personal information, like allergies, medical concerns, and other things. If you ever have a question personal, school related, or anything else you can ask the Elements. They have been hand chosen to relate to each and every student. Each has different traits that make them unique, and different from other students", the chairman said smiling. Nagi and I looked at each other, silently laughing to each other. If by unique and different he means that we each have Guardian Characters that help us get rid of X eggs and help us be who we want, than yes we were unique and different. The students applauded.

He turned to us, smiling.

"Your Earth Element is Souma Kukai!", the chairman announced, gesturing to Kukai. Kukai stepped forward and bowed, waving. Most of the older girls were screaming "I love you!". I knew it was no use. Kukai was dating Hoshina Utau, and I knew he really liked her. A lot. I have to say Utau was one of a kind.

"Your Air Element is Mashiro Rima!", the chairman said, gesturing to Rima. Rima stepped forward bowing. Half of the boys in auditorium cat called to her. I couldn't believe she wasn't blushing! I was blushing and they weren't even cat calling to me. He introduced Tadase(the younger girls screamed at the top of their lungs which made me very jealous), me(the other half cat called to me which made my cheeks burn), and Nagi(Almost every girl fainted when he was called up). For some reason the Elements were like gods to the rest of the students. It never made sense to me. I was about to head off stage when suddenly the chairman began to speak again.

"And now your new Element, the Shadow Element, Phoebe Smith!", Runuko-senpai called gesturing his hands towards the opposite side of the stage. I stared when I saw who came onto the stage. It was the girl I had met on the sidewalk on the way to school. The girl who had handed me my school form when it had fallen out of my bag. The girl who seemed to look perfect, and almost to happy. She was an new Element. She was Phoebe Smith.


	3. Perfect Phoebe

I guess I should have noticed earlier that she was wearing the EXACT same uniform as Rima and I! I don't remember her from last year though. Trust me I would have remembered her. And her name was Phoebe Smith. That wasn't Japanese, and she certainly didn't look Japanese.

After the assembly was finished Tadase, Nagi, Rima, and I headed for History, the only class we all had together when Runuko-senpai laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. You won't be going to class today. Just field time, and lunch. I want you to show Smith around. Your teachers already know you are going to be excused, so it's okay", the chairman said. I looked behind me at the girl. She looked exactly as I remember her from this morning. She was cheerfully shaking hands with the teachers, laughing as she met them. When the chairman left, Rima approached me.

"That's the girl that we met on the sidewalk", Rima said, watching the girl laugh at something Nayumi-senpai said. I nodded.

"Yeah I know! Isn't that weird?", I asked Rima. I watched as the girl's medal swung from side to side as she started to head back over to us. Her medal was tied with a black ribbon, and the medal was copper with a S in it. Rima looked suspicious of the other girl, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes. I don't like her", Rima said bluntly, frowning at the girl. I was shocked by Rima's sudden coldness. It was know to the Elements that Rima never liked new people, but this girl was just so...happy! She was almost like an older Yaya. She just had so much energy!

"Why? She looks nice", I pointed out. Su nodded, while Miki and Ran had run off with Kiseki. I didn't know where Dia was. Rima huffed, her long, thick blonde hair moving with her small figure. Kusukusu watched Rima-chan, looking worried.

"She looks like transfer student, like she's not from Japan. And isn't she suppose to have a Guardian Character? I don't see one with her!", Rima pointed out. I had noticed that too. Elements, like the Guardians, were suppose to have Guardian Characters. To help them protect the students. To be honest I thought she was just jealous. For once there was a girl who was as pretty(maybe even more) as her. And it probably didn't help that this pretty girl was tall. Maybe as tall as Nagi! The boys stood behind Rima and I as the girl finally made it up the stairs and to the side of the stage. She smiled at us with a bright beam. Her hands were behind her back, and she tilted her head. A long, black strand of hair fell

in her face, with a white streak in it.

"Oi! My name is Phoebe Smith, but you can call me Phoebe! It's so nice to meet you!", Phoebe said, bowing. She stuck out her hand to Kukai, who shook it smiling.

"Hello. My name is Souma Kukai! Where you from? You don't look like you're from around here?", Kukai asked, a smile so wide that it matched Phoebe's. I waited for her answer, as did Rima who was still frowning at her. Phoebe chuckled, tilting her head again, her braids moving with her head.

"I'm from London! My mother, my sister, and I moved here because my mother got a new job", Phoebe said smiling. Kukai chuckled, Daichi with him.

"Sounds cool! But you speak Japanese so well!", Kukai complimented. Nagi and I nodded. She giggled, throwing one of her long black braids over her shoulder.

"I learned how to speak Japanese when I was ten. I can speak English, Japanese, Spanish, Portuguese, French, and a bit of Russian", Phoebe said smiling. I stared at her, mouth dropped open. Ran, Miki, Su, and the others were doing the same, except for Rima who continued to glare.

"You can speak six different languages?", Nagi asked her, shocked. She shook her head smiling.

"No, five and a bit of Russian", Phoebe corrected, folding her hands together in front of her. Tadase smiled.

"Wow you must be really smart!", Tadase said, rubbing the back of his neck. Phoebe grinned.

"Oh thanks, but I'm really not that smart. I stink at math! But I love to read! And write! I write stories sometimes!", Phoebe exclaimed. Kukai grinned at her.

"You write? And read? And speak five and a half languages? What else can you do?", Kukai asked. Tadase, Nagi, and I leaned in awaiting her answer. This girl was unbelievable! Rima though, didn't seem to approve at all. She trailed behind the rest of us. By the time we got to lunch Rima hadn't said a word, but Phoebe had said many. Turns out she can play chess, ice-skate, skateboard, snowboard, play the piano, the violin(this made me think of Ikuto), she can do Gymnastics, tennis, baseball, and she can ride horses. I guess that would make someone feel jealous. It just made me admire her even more. We got our reserved trays and were about to go into the kitchen when Tadase suddenly stopped me. I turned around to see what was making him stop me when I saw Phoebe getting in line for lunch.

"Phoebe-chan!", Nagi called out waving his hand, trying to get her attention. She turned around confused.

"Yes Nagi?", she asked him, smiling but confused. She had learned all our names by the time we had gotten to lunch(she had partly-photographic memory) and had even caught along with Nagi's nickname.

"Phoebe-chan we don't wait in line for lunch. We go straight into the kitchen to get lunch", Nagi informed her. I watched as Phoebe's smile widened. She nodded her head, her braids long braids moving with her head.

"I know! I just wanted to eat lunch with the rest of the students for today! You know, so I can meet my peers and make mates! I'll see you lot later at field time, alright?", she asked waving at us, and turning back in line, striking up a conversation with two girls as so as she turned around. Kukai shook his head as we headed in the kitchen.

"She is something else! Have you ever known a girl to play sports, be smart, a good sense of fashion, and is still pretty. I mean it's not possible is it?", Kukai asked us. Daichi shook his head as did Kiseki.

"I don't know, but we must keep an eye on her. No one but the king is perfect!", Kiseki declared. He and the other Guardian Characters flew off. I smiled, as one of the cooks handed me a bowl of rice.

"I like her. She's really nice, really friendly, and it seems like she will make a good Element", I said shrugging, heading towards a table in the back that was reserved for the Elements only. As we head back I spotted Phoebe laughing with a bunch of girls. The across from them was filled with a bunch of staring boys. I sat down next to Tadase, and Rima took the seat next to me. Kukai said next to her, and Nagi said by Tadase. Nagi took a bite of his rise, before talking.

"Mashiro-chan you haven't said a word since the assembly. What do you think about Phoebe-chan?", Nagi asked her with a friendly smile. Rima moved her rice around with her fork, not looking at Nagi.

"I think she's nice enough. A bit of a bragger I think, and she has a certain need for attention. I'm not even sure she can do half the things she claims she can do. Oh and as for her Japanese I don't think it's all that good. She has slang in her speech", Rima said quietly, taking a scoop of her rice. Tadase thought for a moment.

"You make a good point Rima-chan, but I think she just likes having friends. If she really wanted a bunch of attention, she would have sat with us as one of the Elements", Tadase pointed out. I smiled, his eyes locking with mine. Kukai chuckled.

"Get a room you two love birds! I know exactly what's up with Phoebe-chan!", Kukai declared proudly. I looked at him surprised.

"Really? What?", I asked him. Kukai grinned, letting the tension build.

"She's a..."


	4. Where is Phoebe's Shugo Chara?

"She's a Jack!", Kukai declared folding his arms behind his head, and leaning back. Nagi, Tadase and I looked at each other confused. She was a Jack? What did that mean?

"Er a Jack?", Tadase asked confused. Kukai nodded his head proudly, grinning.

"You know the phrase a Jack of all traits?", Kukai asked us leaning forward. I looked at Tadase who looked back shrugging. Kukai sighed running his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated that he had to explain this to us.

"A Jack of all traits is a person who is really good at a bunch of things, but will never be amazing or great at one individual thing", Kukai explained. I nodded understanding. So basically she can do a lot of things, but she'll never be totally amazing at a certain thing. Rima shrugged.

"I don't really care about what she is, or why everyone thinks she is so great, but how can she be an Element without a Guardian Character?", Rima asked, not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone seemed stumped by that question.

"She does have a Guardian Character", a small voice said behind me. Rima, Tadase, and I turned around to see Dia floating there in front of us. Nagi smiled.

"Hello Dia, how are you?", he asked her bowing his head. Dia smiled bowing her head.

"I am great, thank you Nagihiko", Dia said lightly. Tadase cleared his throat, catching Dia's attention.

"What do you mean by 'she does have a Guardian Character'? Are you saying that Phoebe-chan is a Guardian Bearer?", Tadase asked Dia. Dia smiled, and nodded her head slowly. I stared at Dia confused. I couldn't remember once seeing a Guardian Character floating around Phoebe at all today.

"I met her, she is very nice. That is where Ran, Miki, Su, and the others are right now. They are meeting her, and Phoebe. You will get to meet her sometime at field time I expect", Dia said, answering my unasked question. Nagi and I nodded, while Tadase and Kukai still looked confused.

"How come we haven't been able to see her at all today?", Kukai asked Dia, stuffing a mouthful of buns into his mouth. Nagi laughed at Kukai's eating, while Rima cracked a small smile.

"It's a secret I cannot tell", Dia said placing a finger on her lips, and floating away. I watched her leave before Rima gave a small sigh.

"Your Guardian Characters are truly strange, Amu-chan", she said to me smiling. I smiled back in agreement.

After lunch, and after getting changed into our field uniforms, we looked for Phoebe, but we couldn't find her.

"She must already be out on the field", Tadase suggested giving my hand a squeeze. I nodded, sure that had to be the answer. As we headed outside Nagi held the door open for us. He bowed when Rima started to exit the door. She stopped, looking him up and down before muttering a "thank you, Nagihiko", and walking through the door. I smiled at the two, catching Nagi's eye. He blushed a bit, while Kukai chuckled. Just then Tadase's hand left mine and he pointed at something over by the basketball court.

"There's Phoebe!", Tadase yelled grabbing the attention of Rima, Nagi, and Kukai. We ran over to her passing a bunch of students who moved when they saw us. When we got to her I was able to what she was doing. She had gotten her hands on a basketball, and was dribbling with one hand while tossing her medal into a bag. The medal went into the bag perfectly. She looked up, realizing we were there, and smiled brightly.

"Nagi! Amu! Tadase! Rima! Kukai! You lot finally made it out here! Have a good lunch? I know I did. I met a lot of nice people! Everyone here is so welcoming, I feel right at home!", Phoebe exclaimed, rambling on while she bounced the ball between her hands. She didn't even look like she was thinking about it. Tadase stared at her oddly.

"What are you doing?", he asked her, gesturing towards her bouncing of the ball. She took the second to look down at what she was doing. She threw the ball in the air, and caught it in her hands. She smiled at us.

"I was dribbling! It's super fun! Do you guys basketball?", Phoebe asked us, resting ball under her arm. Rima and I exchanged a look, while Nagi and Tadase stared at her. Kukai picked up another basketball from the ground and spun it on his hand.

"Sorry Phoebe, but this month the basketball court is reserved for the upper grade. Solar class gets in next month", Kukai said shrugging. Phoebe bit her lip, shrugging, and throwing the ball over her shoulder as it bounced away. So Phoebe was in the same grade as me. She looked older though, she was after all as tall as Nagi! Oh and Solar class that meant she had homeroom with Tadase! Now he wouldn't be lonely. Just then a hand landed on Kukai's shoulder, and a low chuckle rang through my ears. I turned to see a boy standing behind Kukai, smirking this weird half smirk. His eyes were black, and his hair was red with spikes. Kukai groaned a bit before turning to the boy.

"Guys this is Layshawn Zane. He sits next to me in homeroom. Zane these are the Elements, Nagihiko-kun, Tadase-kun, Amu-chan, Rima-chan, and Phoebe-chan", Kukai introduced. We all bowed, while Zane continued to smirk though his eyes were on Phoebe.

"Yeah I've seen you guys around school. Except for you", he said to Phoebe, "you I know are new. Oh and by the way you probably wouldn't want to play basketball, even if it was your month to play." I frowned, standing next to Rima.

"He's a bit rude", Rima whispered in my ear. I nodded, while Phoebe stepped towards Zane looking confused.

"What do you mean I wouldn't want to play? Why wouldn't I?", Phoebe asked, tugging on the long black strand of hair with a white streak in it. I noticed it hung in her face quite a lot. Zane laughed loudly catching the attention of a few bystanders.

"Look the boys play basketball, the girls play volleyball, that is just how it goes", Zane said patting Kukai's back. I couldn't help but notice Kukai didn't look entirely comfortable with this. Phoebe's smile started to fade as she got confused.. Rima giggled a bit. I turned to her.

"What's so funny?", I asked her quietly. Rima smiled up at me.

"I think we are about to see Perfect Phoebe-chan lose her happy", Rima said watching Phoebe eagerly. Zane walked around from the back of Kukai to the front so that he was facing directly in front Phoebe. He only stood a few inches taller than her.

"How don't know how they do things back in the London, but girls just don't play basketball", Zane said walking away, grabbing the ball that Kukai had been spinning. Phoebe looked behind her so that she was looking straight at us. She brightened her smile. She took another step forward and cleared her throat.

"Please Layshawn-kun. I really want to play basketball with you. Don't think of it as playing against a girl but playing against an Element. I would be honored if I could play with you", Phoebe said titling her head, folding her hands behind her back, and smiling her biggest smile. Zane stopped in mid walk. I stared, as did Rima.

"What is she doing?", I asked Rima as Zane turned around and marched straight back to Phoebe looking furious. Rima shook her head, her expression shocked as she turned to face me.

"I don't know Amu-chan. What is she thinking challenging an upper class boy to a sport completion?", Rima hissed in my ear. Zane folded his arms across his chest when he got in front of Phoebe, while she just smiled her friendly, happy smile. He frowned down at her.

"Alright girly it's on. You know the rules I assume. Now remember if I beat you don't come crying because I warned you. Oh and I'm sure you are good at basketball, but the truth is I'm better and you will lose", Zane said grabbing the ball and running onto the court. What I saw next surprised me more than anything in the world. When I heard Rima, Nagi, and Tadase gasp as well I knew I wasn't just seeing things. I watched as suddenly the white streaks in Phoebe's black hair turned multiple colors, and her braids turned to ponytails. Sure this was shocking but not what happened next.

Phoebe's bright, shiny smile started to shrink, turning crooked. She was smirking! A full mouth smirk. She ripped over her jacket and threw it to the ground. Not toss it neatly to the side like the graceful personality she had, but threw it to the ground. She cracked her knuckles, and her neck. She threw off her tie and unbuttoned her shirt one more button. She stood high, not with her shoulders back, and head titled to the side like she usually had it but more of a proud, tall stance. She walked over to Zane, and grabbed the ball he had been spinning on his hand. She tucked it under her arm, with the other laid a hand on Zane's chest. Everyone on the field was watching. She smirked again.

"Listen Zane there are three things I need to tell you, and I am only going to say them once so get your thick brain to listen. One, this is how you do the spin", Phoebe said spinning the ball she had grabbed from Zane and spinning on her fingertip instead of her head like Kukai and Zane had been doing. Everyone awed. Phoebe let the ball fall to the ground as she caught it when it came back up. Two there is no rule stating that the girls can not play basketball with the boys, but I wouldn't except you to know that because I doubt you can so much as spell the word rule, and third no one, and I mean NO ONE says I'm just good. I am great! I am the best! I will be the one who wins, because I can do anything, I can be anyone, because I am PHOEBE SMITH AND I AM A STAR! Move so I can beat your bloody arse, make you cry for your mummy, and make you wish you were in burning hell you slimy git!"

What. Just. Happened?

**A/N What do you lot think of Phoebe's Character Change. Yes this is her Character Change. Tell me what you think. Why is the pretty, sweet, smiling, friendly Phoebe suddenly this? I love reviews! And so does Phoebe! (Phoebe loves lots of things. There are only three things known that Phoebe cannot do at all and that is 1. Math. Phoebe's attention span isn't the best, and she is more creative than studious. Math is one of Phoebe's main weaknesses. 2. Cooking. Like Amu, and Rima, Phoebe is a horrible cook. Probably because she gets to carried away with eating instead of cooking, and she doesn't like the measurements. Never let Phoebe cook for you. 3. Sewing. Phoebe cannot sew to save her life. Again it's probably the measurements that confuse her. Phoebe's sense of fashion is terrific, it's just she can't make the clothes she likes.)**


	5. Meet Allegra

"How many points does she have now?", Rima asked me. I wiped a hand over my forehead, as the sun beat down on me. I was lying down in the grass next to the basketball court watching Phoebe-chan and Layshawn-kun play basketball. Almost every student was sitting in the hot sun to watch a upper class boy take on a beautiful Element. And let me just say that this beautiful Element was kicking his butt!

"I don't know, I don't even know how to play basketball", I said looking at Rima who had gotten someone to get her a chair, which she was now sitting in. I turned to Kukai who was playing with Daichi, Ran, and Rhythm. They were having an invisible soccer game as far as I could tell. "Hey Kukai, how many points does Phoebe-chan have now?" Kukai turned to me, his bronze hair falling in his face. He sighed.

"I stopped counting after twenty-three. I know she's winning though; Layshawn has only had his hands on the ball four times. She is really good!", Kukai said nodding his head to the court where Phoebe was dribbling the ball, and Layshawn was chasing her. Nagi yawned.

"It's been fifteen minutes, and class starts in five. They better hurry up with their game. But did anyone notice how Phoebe's hair streaks went from white to colorful, and how her braids suddenly became ponytails?", Nagi asked us, sitting up from his spot on the grass. Tadase, who was sitting in the grass with my head in his lap nodded.

"Yeah. I think she Character Changed. She must have had, because in the two and a half hours that I have known her never have I seen her so aggressive! And she smirked! She smirked!", Tadase pointed out looking around. Nagi, Rima, and Kukai nodded in agreement. Rima cleared her throat, and turned to Kusukusu who was resting on her arm rest.

"Kusukusu, you've met Phoebe's Guardian Character right?", Rima asked Kusukusu. I lifted my head a bit, interested to know the answer. Kusukusu did a flip in the air and she giggled.

"Yep I met her!", Kusukusu said doing another flip. Rime frowned a bit at Kusukusu's indirect answer.

"Well can you introduce us to her?", Rima asked Kusukuse through gritted teeth. This time both Kukai and Nagi turned to listen. Kusukusu was just about to answer when a whistle blew. It was one of the upper class boys who had decided to be the referee. Everyone sat up.

"The winner is…Smith Phoebe, Shadow Element!", the boy said loudly. Almost everyone clapped, while the others ran into the school as quickly as possible since class was about to start. I got up, as did the rest as we went to go congratulate Phoebe.

"Phoebe-chan congrats!", Nagi said coming over to her. Phoebe turned to face him her face was red and sweating. Layshawn's was too only he was breathing heavily. Phoebe laughed, but not lightly like she did when she chuckled or giggled. It was more of a high pitched one, like how Saaya-san used to do.

"Thank you Nagi! I should be congratulated! I mean I am after all the best! And you!", Phoebe said suddenly turning to Layshawn who was making his way up to the school. He stopped when he was called and turned around frowning. His eyes were shooting daggers at Phoebe. "Don't think I forgot about you! I hope that teaches you not to doubt Phoebe Smith! A cloud can cover a star for only so long!" Layshawn started walking towards her his fist raised when suddenly someone called him.

"Layshawn –kun what are you doing? It's time for class!", a teacher called. Kukai waved to the teacher.

"Sorry Wiuzo-sensei, we kept him out! Don't give any trouble", Kukai said stuffing his hands back in his pockets. The teacher smiled, and nodded.

"Okay, no problem Souma-kun. Come on Layshawn-kun!", the teacher called heading back towards the school. I watched as Layshawn Zane shot Phoebe with a horrible look(which Phoebe returned with a smirk, and crossed arms) before turning around and stomping off towards the school. Nagi turned to Phoebe his hands crossed.

"Phoebe what is up with you! You were so happy and friendly like thirty minutes ago and now your rude and aggressive!", Nagi said, moving his hands all around. Phoebe stared at him, her arms crossed.

"Look I don't know what your problem is! I just beat him in a friendly completion, and I want him to know that I am a star! I can do anything!", Phoebe said proudly, grinning. We all stared at her. How do we get her out of this Character Change? Rima seemed to be reading my mind because she walked up to Phoebe, and smacked her across the face, which must have been hard since Rima only came up to her chest. Phoebe gasped, touching her face where Rima had slapped it. Suddenly Phoebe's hairstreaks turned white again and her ponytails were restored to braids. She slapped her hand over her mouth, and looked around her with wide eyes.

"Blimey! I can't believe what I just said! Thank you Rima-chan!", Phoebe said grabbing Rima's hand, and shaking it. When Phoebe let go though, Rima let it drop to her side. Phoebe walked over to Nagi, with her hands behind her back, and her head tilted. Yep we got her back.

"Nagi I am so sorry! I never should talk to you so badly! I am so sorry for being so rude!", Phoebe said hugging Nagi. Nagi looked like he couldn't breath, while Rima's eyebrows narrowed. Phoebe let go of Nagi when she gasped.

"I have to apologies to Zane! He must be so mad at me! I can't believe I what I did. Oh he must hate me now! I can't have someone hate me, I have to make it up to him!", Phoebe said starting to run towards the school when Kukai grabbed her arm. He grinned.

"Layshawn is in class right now. If you want to make things better with him you're going to need to wait until after school. But…", Kukai said trailing his voice, and wrapping his arm around Phoebe's shoulders leading her to the bleachers, "we are going to need to know what happened back there." Everyone took a seat around Phoebe waiting for her to tell us about her Guardian Character. She sighed, took a deep breath, and recovered her smile. I threw my hands in the air, while Tadase, Kukai, and Nagi laughed.

"Your smile is back!", I declared, while Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia cheered. Phoebe's smile widened by this, and she chuckled along with us. She tugged on her strand of hair that laid in her face before looking us all in the face.

"Amu, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi please meet my Guardian Character, Allegra", Phoebe said, folding her hands in her lap. I looked around, as did the other four. There was no one but our own Guardian Character, who were oddly giggling to themselves. Rima sighed, pushing some of her thick blond hair out of her face.

"Phoebe there is no one around. Unless your Guardian Character is invisible she's not here", Rima said quietly. Phoebe beamed.

"She's here. In fact Amu if you check your bag you will find she is in there!", Phoebe said smiling, and pointing to my bag that was lying on the ground. I was about to go get it when suddenly something small flies out of it and flies the bag over to me. I take the bag staring the small figure. Phoebe cleared her throat redirecting my gaze to her.

"Elements this is my Guardian Character, Allegra", Phoebe said gesturing to the figure. Allegra was small like any regular Guardian Character with tan skin. She had light pink eyes and her short hair multi colored. That must be why Phoebe's hairstreaks turn from white to different colors during a Character Change. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress with golden feathers around the collar and helm of the dress. She was wearing golden earrings with two loops, one on top of the other. She wore a golden choker necklace as well. She had little black shoes, and was wearing white-fishnet tights. She was smirking at us, with her arms folded.

"Oi! Nice you meet you lot, but more importantly it must be nice to meet me! I am after all a star!", Allegra said throwing her hands in the air and posing. I stared at her. This was who Phoebe wanted to be? Phoebe smiled at Allegra.

"Allegra is my want to be self", Phoebe said swaying her body from side to side. Rima looked at Allegra before looking back at Phoebe.

"Phoebe you're a perfect girl. You can do almost every sport, you are smarter than most of the upper class students, you are absolutely gorgeous, you are already super popular, you are way to happy, you have your own fashion. You seem like Perfect Phoebe. What can you possible want to be that you aren't already?", Rima asked leaning in towards Phoebe her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. Phoebe smiled a toothy grin at Rima, before Allegra flew up to Rima, placing her hands on her tiny hips.

"I am who Phoebe wants to be. You see Phoebe's dream is…"


	6. Phoebe's Story

Phoebe POV

"I am who Phoebe wants to be. You see Phoebe's dream is to become a famous musical theater star! Everyone will know her name and know that she is the best! And that no one can beat her because she isn't just good she is a star!", Allegra explained to my mates, raising her hands in the air and posing like she usually does. I shook my head smiling at Allegra. She was always showing off like a diva.

"You want to be an actress?", Nagi asked me looking interested. I smiled at his interest. It's so nice to have nice friends! I nodded, my braids flopping around.

"It has always been a dream of mine to be on the stage! I love acting, and singing, and dancing! I love it when the crowd laughs at something I say or when I get a main character! The thrill right before I walk onstage! It's brilliant!", I said getting carried away with myself smiling in the distance. Rima cleared her throat and I snapped back to earth.

"Wow it seems like you really love being on stage. And I'm sure you're good at what you love, but why do you need Allegra?", Tadase asked me his arm wrapped around Amu's shoulder. I was guessing they were a couple which was so cute! Suddenly I felt something inside me change, I felt more strong and proud. I had Character Changed.

"I am not just good at it, I am brilliant! I am the best! I am Phoebe-", SMACK! Rima had slapped me again, before sitting back down shaking her head. I came to, embarrassed. I turned to Rima smiling.

"Thank you Rima-chan!", I said taking her hand in mine and shaking it. She withdrew her hand, and muttered a "you're welcome." I noticed she was really quiet which kind of added to her delicate features. Kukai chuckled.

"Why do you do that? You Character Change without Allegra telling you to". Kukai said laughing. Allegra placed her hands on her hips.

"Whenever someone tells Phoebe that she is good or that he or she is better than her it triggers her Character Change", Allegra said, while I nodded in agreement. Tadase blushed while Kukai laughed again.

"Something similar happens to Tadase when someone says pri- P.R.I.N.C.E, but why do you Character Change when someone says you're good?", Kukai asked. I sighed, smiling, remembering the day Allegra's egg had been born to me. I took a deep breath.

"Well you see before Allegra came to me I started auditioning for musicals in my home town. I knew how to sing, I knew how to dance, and I knew how to act. I had the passion for it, I have a partly photographic memory so I could remember the entire script, and I was great at using props. But every time I auditioned the bloody director would tell me that they would call me, and they never did. This happened a lot! Well this one time I went to go see this musical I had auditioned for and the girl who had gotten the lead was terrible. It turns out she was the director's cousin's daughter! I debated whether to go to the people who owned the theater and report the director, but I was to scared. I didn't want to cause trouble even though I knew I had been better. That night I prayed that my chance to shine would come. That I would stop being the nice, goody-goody, pushover girl and be someone who would stand up for myself and who would make sure everyone knew that I was the best choice. I prayed to be a star. Two days later an egg appeared next to my pillow. The sparkly gold on the top half of the egg and the bottom half was sparkly pink. The two halves were separated with black-fishnet lace pattern. In the center was a golden star. I took it everywhere. Then after a week I auditioned for another musical. A stupid twat-like broad was in the waiting room and was bragging about how bloody brilliant she was. She made the younger kids cry so I asked her to stop, nicely of course. The girl turned to me and told me that I would lose the part to her because she was better than me. I suddenly felt myself growing stronger and more attitude. I told the girl off and preformed the best I had ever preformed to show her I was a star! After my audition Allegra popped out of her egg. She told me that she was who I wanted to be. Someone who could be super confident! Someone who would know that she was the best! Someone who could act, sing, and dance better than anyone! Someone who made sure everyone knew her name and that she was a star! I Character Change every time someone says I'm good because my wannabe character is someone who is great not good", I explained to my friends. I exchanged a happy smile with Allegra. She winked. Everyone was nodding in understanding.

"So when you Character Change you turn into a competitive, confident, cocky, diva? Like Allegra?", Amu-chan asked me. I giggled into my hand at Allegra's shocked expression. She turned to Amu, an angry expression on her face. She started to fly over to her, but I grabbed her in my hands. She squirmed in my hand, pounding with her fist.

"Phoebe let me go! No one calls me a diva! I am a star!", Allegra cried. Everyone laughed.

"You know Allegra reminds me a lot of Kiseki", Nagi said rubbing his chin with his hand. Kiseki, Tadase's Guardian Character looked shocked at this statement. He went of into a rage just like Allegra had. Everyone continued laughing. Suddenly Amu stopped, a thinking look coming across her face.

"I've never heard the name Allegra before. What does it mean?", Amu asked me, crisscrossing her legs on the bench. Rima mimicked her, and laid her thick blonde haired head on Amu's shoulder yawning. I hope I wasn't boring her. I smiled at Amu's question, titling my head to the side.

"Allegra or Allegro means a happy, peppy, fast piece of music!", I said cheerfully. Everyone stared at Allegra who had crossed her arms, and was refusing to make eye contact. Nagi shared a look with Tadase before clearing his throat, breaking the awkwardness.

"Wouldn't Allegra be a better name for you?", Nagi asked me. I beamed, shrugging. Just then the bell rang. I jumped to my feet, hopping onto the bench, walking across it, and lightly jumping to the ground. I looked behind me to find my mates staring at me. I waved my hand for them to join me, and continued walking to the school.

The final bell rang and all the students ran out of their classes. The other Elements and I were already sitting on the steps of the school. Rima and Amu were discussing something in hushed voices while Nagi and Kukai were talking about soccer. That left Tadase and I who were just sitting next to each other in silence. I was smiling, looking at the sun, imagining what it would be like to act like the sun when Tadase clears his throat. I turned to him, and he's looking at his feet. Aw he's shy!

"Ah well how do you like Tokyo so far?", Tadase asked me rubbing his neck. I giggled into my hand, watching him blush even more.

"I've been living in Tokyo for two years before I came to Sukwai Middle Tadase, but I really do like it! Everyone is so friendly, and the food is so different!", I explained. Tadase looked surprised, but interested.

"Really? How so?", he asked me curious. I smiled at him and told him all about the food found in London like cheese in a can! Just then everyone came running out onto the steps laughing, talking, waving to their parents who were honking their horns. Tadase tapped me on the shoulder.

"Phoebe, isn't that the boy you beat on the basketball court this morning? Layshawn I think?", Tadase asked me pointing to a boy with spiky red hair. I gasped jumping to my feet causing to Allegra to fall since she was sitting on my knee. I turned to Tadase and smiled.

"Thanks Tadase! I owe you one! I'll be right back, okay?", I asked running over to Zane before he could answer. I ran over to him waving my arms, my Element medal flopping up and down. Good thing it wasn't real copper cause it would have bloody hurt!

"Layshawn-kun! Zane!", I called running over to him. He looked around in surprise until his sight landed on me and he frowned. His friends around him bowed, before standing up and grinning.

"Hey Zane it's the girl who beat you! Element Shadow it's so nice to meet you", one of his mates said winking at me. I bowed smiling at the bloke. Zane started walking away, but I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait!", I said quickly. He turned his head and glared at me, his eyes boring into mine. It looks could kill, I would so be dead right now. I gasped realizing how cold his glare was. He smack my hand off his shoulder and stomped off. His other friends started talking flirty with me, but I ignored them. I watched Zane leave, stomping away. I turned to the prats he called mates and held up my hand.

"Listen I'm sure you boys have something important to say, but I have some Element business to take care of", I said running after Layshawn. I caught up to him after he was half way down the sidewalk.

"Layshawn! Layshawn-kun! Zane! Layshawn Zane as the Shadow Element of this school I order you to stop!", I commanded pointing at him. I stopped walking at my own surprise. Did I really just say that? Zane seemed shocked to. He turned around, glaring at me.

"What do you want Smith?", he asked me. I walked towards him slowly with my hands out. He flinched away from me, but I reached him first.

"Layshawn I just wanted to say I am so sorry for embarrassing you in front of the school! I really am! I don't know what came over me. I just sometimes get really competitive", I explained to him. He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Oh you didn't mean to embarrass me in front of the entire school just because you got a little competitive! I walked away, but you turned it into a competition! Some Element you are!", Layshawn said tightening his tie. I sighed, folding my hands in front of me.

"Look I am trying to fix things. I know what I did wasn't Element like, but it's my first day on the job, at least I'm trying to make things better!", I exclaimed. He shook his head.

"You really don't get it! Just forget it. It's no big deal", Zane said waving me aside, and stuffing his hands in his pocket. I watched him growing sadder as he walked away. I sighed and started slumping back to the school. Everyone was gone except for a couple of kids, and the Elements. They were waiting for me on the steps. I started toward them, but Allegra flew in front of me.

"Phoebe you have to get home! Remember your mom said she wanted you home early today!", Allegra reminded me. I gasped suddenly remembering. I run the other way, to the bike racks.

"Do you think I should tell the others I won't be able to attend the Elements meeting?", I asked Allegra. She shook her head.

"I'm sure they'll understand. Now c'mon you have to get going!", Allegra urged. I nodded, grabbing my lime green bike, and pushing off. I rode down the sidewalk thinking to myself, my bag sitting in the basket at the front of my bike. Allegra rode in the basket feeling the breeze through her hair. I glanced at her every now and then smiling. Finally after thirty minutes of riding I rode down a narrow street with a bunch of old, gray buildings. I kept riding pasting teenage boys in the road, slags next to doors, and dogs running lose. I kept my gaze straight knowing they wouldn't bother me if I didn't give them a reason to. I came to a part of the street that was nearly empty, in front of a tall, lean building. I parked my bike by the side of the building, and opened the door. After running up three flights of stairs with my bag over my shoulder I came to a door that had the number 11 on it. I knocked on it. A bark came from the inside. I smiled, opening the door. I was greeted by my black Labrador. Chief.

"Hey boy! Been watching mummy and sissy for me?", I asked him, scratching him behind the ear. He stuck out his tongue wagging his tail. My cat, PJ(Princess Julie, named by me when I was six) brushed up against my leg. I smiled.

"It's good to be home", I said entering the house. I dropped my bag on the kitchen/living room/dining room table, and turned to the figure sitting on the couch. It was my little sister, Maggie. She had blonde hair compared to my black hair. Like me she had chosen to get streaks in her hair only her's were pink, not white. She had the same pale skin as I had only she had more freckles than I did. She had amazing, pretty blue eyes that I had always envied. She jumped from the couch, stumbling a bit. I ran over to her.

"Maggie are you alright?", I asked her worried. She tucked a strand of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her hair and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm alright Phee, we can't all be as graceful as you!", Maggie said grinning, and dusting herself off. My cockatoo, Sugar, squawked. I smiled, turning to Maggie who held her hands up in defense.

"Hey I tried to feed her, but she won't let me go anywhere near her cage! Mum even tried, but she nearly took off her finger. She only wants you", Maggie said rolling her eyes. I stared at her shocked.

"Mum was awake!", I asked her surprised. Maggie sighed, crossing her arms.

"She was only awake for a hour than she went back to bed", Maggie said shaking her head. I stared down the hall at my mother's bedroom door concerned. I turned back to Maggie who was watching me.

"You feed Chief and PJ, and I'll go check on mum", I told her. She nodded, and sighed something under her breath that sounded like "like it will do you much good." I ignored her, and made my way down the hall to my mothers room. I opened the door slowly making sure not to make a single noise. There she was. My mother was laying down, her eyes closed. Her blonde hair long, and stringy. She looked older than she really was and her skin looked drained. She looked just as sick as she always did. I sighed. It was nice of that Japanese woman to pay for the move to Japan. Mrs. Mizuki I think her name was. Now whenever mum is awake she has to clean or cook or take care of Mrs. Mizuki. The woman was old and strict, but she pitied us. I sighed, kissing my mum on the cheek, before shutting the door again. When I walk back into the main room Maggie is in the kitchen cooking.

"Maggie! You know you don't have to cook! I can take care of that! You need to rest!", I told her rushing over to her trying to take the pot out of her hands. She held it up, but it was no use since I was tall.

"Bloody hell Phee I can cook it's not going to kill me! Your cooking on the other hand just might!", Maggie exclaimed. I had to agree with her. I wasn't the greatest cook. I handed her back the pot which she snatched away smugly.

"Fine, but you're only eleven! I don't think you should be cooking alone without an adult!", I insisted. Maggie chuckled.

"Oh please it's safer when I cook alone than we you cook at all! Just get started with your chores, that way you can finish earlier", Maggie said grabbing a large wooden spoon. I sighed, and got to work. By the ten o'clock Maggie was in bed, the pets had(plus Maggie had been fed), I had given Maggie her medicine, done my chores, and was now slumped on the couch. I gazed out the windows. What would the others say if they saw me like this. No smile. No smirk. No head titled. No Character Change. Just me, worrying, working. Allegra flew over to me with my notebook.

"Write something Phoebe! You always feel better when you write!", Allegra encouraged me. I shook my head grabbing my pillow and blanket.

"Not tonight Allegra. I am too tired. I wish Maggie would treat her health better. The doctor said one to three years. That's only a estimate! If she keeps over working herself she'll...she'll", but I couldn't finish before a tear rolled down my eye. I wiped it away thinking of the quote my mum use to say to me whenever my dad made me cry. "Hold your head up high gorgeous they'd kill to see you fall." I laid the pillow and blanket on the couch/bed and laid down. I looked up at the ceiling, hands folding on my stomach.

"Allegra do you think mum will be awake when Maggie's day comes?", I asked her, still looking at the ceiling. Allegra looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Your mum wouldn't miss it for the world, Phoebe. By then your mum will probably be better again!", Allegra said sticking out her thumb. I giggled at her, feeling a bit of my normal self returning to me.

"Goodnight Allegra", I said to her softly and she sat down in her egg which was seated on the window sill. Allegra smirked, and posed.

"Goodnight Phoebe!"


End file.
